Memories Better Left Forgotten
by Dlbn
Summary: The day Ritsuka learned of his true name was not the first time he met Soubi. He just doesn't remember. *Rating for one word.*


Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! And welcome to another one-shot Loveless fic from yours truly! Dlbn!

Nbld: And Nbld, too! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ritsuka, Soubi, Seimei, or any other characters, places, themes, and spells of Loveless mentioned in this little fic. Loveless belongs to Yun Kouga.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to the fact that Loveless is no longer available on certain websites. Such as mangafox. Such a disappointment.

But this chapter is _also_ dedicated to the fact that Viz Media has picked up the series, and is releasing volume 9 in September of 2012! Thank you Viz Media!

000

He was young. So young. Everyone was saying it. Friends that thought they knew him, family members that only showed up when something tragic occurred, classmates forced to come pay respect to their fallen peer by their parents, and even 20 year old fighter Agatsuma Soubi himself was thinking it. And it was true. The teen _was_ young. He was only 15 years old. He wasn't even an adult yet, still having those little black cat ears atop his head. Even though Aoyagi Seimei had the mindset, maturity, and manipulation skills of a full-fledged adult, he really _was_ just a teenager. A cunning, manipulative, sadistic little teenage bastard, but still just a teenager. And to be set on fire? Now that was just cruel. Whoever killed him definitely had a problem with him, and wanted to make sure he suffered. But to commit such a heinous act in an elementary school, and to leave his burned and decomposing body in the seat of his own little brother? Soubi was sure that Septimal Moon had something to do with it, though Soubi himself was the one who informed Ritsu-the head of Septimal Moon-of it.

Soubi's cobalt blue eyes did a quick sweep of the funeral hall. A little urn that apparently contained Seimei's ashes was set nicely on a large, four-tired altar. It was covered in white chrysanthemums and roses. There were wooden statues with kanji written on them, meaning 'peace', 'eternal rest' and even one that said 'he will be missed'. Column-shaped lanterns illuminated the flowers, making it look like they were glowing. It really suited Seimei; all beauty to hide the horrible secrets contained within.

There were quite a lot of people there to mourn the loss of the teen, or offer sympathy to his parents and little brother. Soubi wasn't sure who exactly knew the family, or just the teen, and who was there just because others were. He did, however, sense the slight presence of a power. A power that normal people didn't have. It wasn't that of a fighter. It wasn't strong enough. But a sacrifice maybe? That was explainable, though, since Seimei's little brother was a sacrifice; Ritsuka Aoyagi, or Loveless. Soubi didn't know anyone present at the wake, but that was no surprise. Though he used Soubi's power and loyalty to his advantage whenever he wanted, Seimei had kept the eighteen year old a secret from everyone else. Soubi didn't mind. He was best kept in the shadows, anyway, obediently waiting for his master's call. The perfect fighter with no will of his own.

A small boy was standing between his parents near the altar, his eyes downcast and his neko ears pressed flatly against his head. That was probably Ritsuka and his parents. The mother, a tall woman with raven black hair, stood to his right, while his blonde father stood to his left. The mother's hand would twitch every so often; mostly when people stopped to offer condolences on the loss of her son, or talked to Ritsuka and used his name. Every person that went past said something to the boy, even if it was just a hello and a pat on the head. Through it all, Ritsuka didn't look up from the ground. Plum colored eyes that matched Seimei's so well were ridden with despair, from what little Soubi could see of them. Part of him was telling him to go over and offer condolences as well, but another part was wisely telling him to stay away. Assorted family members of the Aoyagi family stopped and stayed with them longer then other nonrelatives. Ritsuka's mother left with another dark haired woman and her two kids. A few moments later, Mr. Aoyagi walked away with another tall man. Ritsuka was left alone near the altar. His eyes finally left the floor and slid over to glance at the silver urn. Soubi himself hated graves, urns, and caskets, and anything having to do with them. But for Seimei's sake, and Ritsuka's, he mustered up enough loyalty and courage to show up for the wake. Maybe he'd attend the funeral the following day. For Seimei, if nothing else. For his master.

Ritsuka looked about ready to either break down and crumble to the floor, or try to peer into the urn to see his brother. Soubi walked a little closer, pretending to be someone in line to pay respects to the teen. His eyes were trained on Ritsuka. The boy was a pile of nerves and misery, that was for sure, but he managed to keep a straight face and not let anyone see the pain. Well, anyone without a well trained eye. It was painful to see the little boy who looked so much like a younger Seimei in so much agony, but yet it was comforting. To know that there were people in the world that loved Seimei and cared about him as much as Soubi did. Not that he loved the little terror of a master, but he did care for him as a servant should care for his master. After a few moments, Soubi found himself dead set in front of the altar. Following suit of others who had passed by, and going by what he remembered from the funeral of his own parents at age six, he knelt down in front of it, hands pressed together in prayer.

_I know he's probably not up _there_, but do take care of him_. Soubi thought to whoever was supposed to be listening. He was never a religious person, and he certainly hadn't been raised in a religious environment, but it was polite to do so at least.

After a few moments, Soubi stood and made his way past Ritsuka, eyes shifting to the young boy. Ritsuka's eyes lifted upwards a bit before he stood straight up and looked Soubi in the eyes. He offered a small smile. "Thank you for coming…" The boy spoke softly.

"But of course." Soubi said. "Ritsuka."

"You know my name?"

"Um…" Soubi paused. "He talked about you."

Ritsuka's smile faded a bit, but wasn't quite a frown. "He did?"

"He was quite fond of you."

"Huh?"

"Your brother loves you."

Ritsuka flushed a bit. "T-Thank you…"

Soubi smiled. "No thanks needed." He answered. "Just stating a fact." With a smile, he put a hand on Ritsuka's shoulder. "I'm very sorry for your loss. Seimei is a good friend."

Ritsuka's smile returned, and Soubi decided that he liked it. "Yes, he is." He said. "He's always so nice to me."

"I imagine." Soubi offered a smile.

"He's dead, Ritsuka." A little girl with her mother told him. "Stop using present tense."

Ritsuka's ears flattened and he looked to the ground. "Stop it, Iyani." He ordered her softly. "I can say what I want. He's _my_ brother…"

"And my cousin." Iyani stuck out her tongue at the mourning boy.

Soubi decided that he didn't like her. He started to say something, but the girl's father spoke first.

"Iyani, stop." He ordered. "This is neither the time or the place to be acting like this." He glanced down at Ritsuka. "I'm so sorry, Ritsuka." He said. "Tell your parents we were here. We can't wait, I'm afraid."

Ritsuka nodded. "Okay."

"We have dinner reservations!" Iyani stuck out her tongue again. "At a fancy restaurant. Too bad you don't get to do that!"

Soubi felt the air begin to prickle with tension and looked down at Ritsuka, noticing the boy's fist clenching.

"Iyani!" Her mother scolded. "That's enough, now."

Iyani smirked triumphantly, seeing how her words were annoying her cousin. "Sorry, mom, but it's true!" She said. "They don't go out to eat like we do. Can't afford it, I guess." She picked at her nails.

"Iyani, stop!" Ritsuka yelled at her.

Suddenly, a nearby window pane shattered, making Ritsuka cry out and throw his arms over his head. Soubi pulled the boy out of the way of flying glass and stood between him and the shards. Once everything settled, Soubi turned to the boy.

"Are you alright?" He wondered.

"Yes." Ritsuka said. "T-Thank you."

Soubi nodded. "Of course."

Ritsuka's mother and father reentered the room. "What happened?" Mr. Aoyagi wondered.

"Window exploded…" Ritsuka muttered, falling back to where he'd been standing before.

The mother muttered something similar to the lines of 'not my Ritsuka'.

"Is everyone alright?"

"We're all fine! Iyani called, waving.

Her father pulled her close and leaned down. "Do not shout in a funeral home." He ordered her.

"She won't listen." Ritsuka whispered, keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

Business as usual returned to the room as the Aoyagi parents joined their son.

"Um…thank you." Mr. Aoyagi said. "For protecting my son."

"No thanks are necessary." Soubi offered with a slight smile. "But it's appreciated. My condolences on the loss."

"Thank you." Mrs. Aoyagi muttered.

"Were you a classmate of Seimei's?" His wife's words went ignored.

"No, regretfully, I was not." Soubi said. "I'm just a friend." He looked back at the line of people waiting. "I should excuse myself." He bowed slightly. "My best wishes."

With a last smile at Ritsuka, Soubi walked off and out of the viewing room.

000

It wasn't until he was almost out the door that Soubi realized he was being followed. He turned. Ritsuka stood behind him, looking at the ground. Soubi cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, Ritsuka?" He wondered.

"You're…Seimei's friend?" Ritsuka asked.

"That's right." Soubi nodded.

"I never knew…"

"Hm?"

"Adult friend…"

"Oh." Soubi said. "You're referring to my ears?"

Ritsuka nodded. "Yeah…sorry…"

"Don't apologize." Soubi answered. "It…was a long time ago. I'm only eighteen."

"You are?" Ritsuka asked. "How…how do you know Seimei, then?"

"Around town." Soubi said. "We met when I was selling some of my paintings on the boardwalk in Yokohama. He was on a class field trip, I believe."

"Paintings?" Ritsuka asked.

"I'm an art student." Soubi said.

"That's cool!" Ritsuka suddenly beamed. He quickly retracted the smile. "I mean…sorry…I didn't mean to yell out like that…"

"It's quite alright." Soubi said, kneeling down. "But you should probably get back to your family."

"Mom won't notice." Ritsuka said. "And…dad won't care…" He muttered.

"I suppose not, but…"

"Ritsuka?" A male voice asked. A boy that looked to be about Seimei's age came around the corner. "There you are. Your parents are waiting for you to go back."

"Oh…" Ritsuka said. "I'll be right there…I guess…"

The boy gave Soubi a wary look before going back the way he came.

"I better go…"

"As shall I." Soubi agreed.

"Will I…will I ever see you again?" Ritsuka asked.

"I have a feeling we shall meet again, Ritsuka." Soubi answered.

The boy walked over and gave him a hug. "Thanks for coming."

Soubi smiled and hugged him back. "Of course. Anything for Seimei." He said.

Ritsuka pulled away, but Soubi halted him with a hand on his arm. "Aren't you curious?"

"Huh?"

"My name?"

"Oh!" Ritsuka flushed. "Y-Yes…what is it?"

"Soubi." Soubi answered. "Agatsuma Soubi."

"Agatsuma Soubi…" Ritsuka whispered. "Thank you for coming, Agatsuma-san."

"Please, just Soubi is fine."

"Okay…" Ritsuka paused. "Soubi…"

Soubi smiled. "Goodbye, Ritsuka." He put two fingers on the boy's forehead. "Forget." He whispered. "That I ever existed."

"How could I forget…?" Ritsuka trailed as his eyes became glossy.

Soubi stood and pat the boy on the head before escaping out the door.

"Hey, Ritsuka!" The male voice from earlier called. "Where are you?" His cousin came around the corner. "Come on, kid, let's go back now."

Ritsuka didn't hear him.

"Ritsuka!"

The boy snapped out of his trance. "Huh?" He turned to look. "Oh, Ryuo! I'm coming, sorry!" he trotted back to his cousin.

"Hey…who was that man you were with just now?"

"What man?" Ritsuka asked. "I was alone. You're imagining things." He walked back towards the viewing room, leaving his surprised cousin in his wake.

Outside the funeral home, Soubi couldn't help but smirk. One day, he would find Ritsuka again. Seimei had said that he would die, and that came true. He had also said that after his death, Soubi would find Ritsuka and love him. Soubi wondered if that would come true, as well.

000

Two years passed since the funeral of Aoyagi Seimei. Lighting a cigarette, Soubi leaned against a short brick wall topped by a wire fence surrounding the local school; Johansson Elementary. The school bell tolled and kids began filing out of the front doors a short time later. Soubi waited until the school grounds were clear, but he didn't find who he was looking for. Perhaps he hadn't come to school today? No, Soubi had sensed the boy. He had to be here. Suddenly, Soubi heard feet pounding the cement and looked around the fence surrounding the school. A young boy, about twelve years old, with black hair was running out of the school. Soubi reached out and grabbed the boy's arm.

"You're crying." He stated. "Whatever could be the problem?"

"Huh?" The boy looked at him.

Soubi recognized the blazing plum eyes from two years ago. There was no doubt in his mind. It was Aoyagi Ritsuka.

"I'm not crying, asshole!" Ritsuka cursed. "And just who do you think you are? Grabbing me like that? Let go!"

"You don't know who I am?" Soubi wondered. "I've been waiting for you, but you just wouldn't come." He smirked. "So, naturally, I had to come find _you_." He pulled the boy closer. "Isn't that smart of me?"

Ritsuka glared. "How the hell should I know who you are?" He asked. "Let me go!"

"Seimei never mentioned me?" Soubi faked shock. "How curious…"

Ritsuka's neko ears perked up at the name. "S-Seimei?" He asked. "You…you know him…?" He ripped his arm away from Soubi. "What am I saying? Of course you did. A lot of people do…"

"I'm a very good friend of Seimei's." Soubi prattled on. "I'm surprised he never mentioned me."

Ritsuka leaned against the fence. His tail lazily danced around. A few leftover stragglers ran out from the school, right past the two males. Ritsuka looked at Soubi. "So you're Seimei's friend…huh?" He asked. "Do you…are you busy?"

"Of course not." Soubi answered honestly. Kio was probably wondering where he got off to, but that didn't matter.

"Then…would you…" Ritsuka bit his lip nervously. "Like to go…make some…memories…together?"

"Memories?" Soubi smirked. "I would love to."


End file.
